


Hirsute

by gritsinmisery



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-03
Updated: 2009-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris contemplates Sam's remarks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hirsute

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/profile)[**lifein1973**](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/) "Love without love" Friday Drabble Challenge. Originally posted there.
> 
> [Original w/ comments here.](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/1567741.html?thread=19400189#t19400189)

Hirsute

The Boss was always bringing it up whenever they had a fight, throwing in a snide remark or two about it along with the references to which portions of his anatomy he was using to think with. The mention of them being favored by porn stars had just caused confusion, but the comparison to Litton had ended with a brawl that carried out into the hallway.

Chris just figured the Boss was jealous, although he hadn’t quite decided if it was of Ray for his ability to grow a mustache, or of Chris for knowing what it felt like.


End file.
